This invention relates generally to helmets, and more particularly concerns a safety helmet of the type worn by bicyclists, and having a construction enhancing comfort and safety of the wearer.
In the past, it was known to provide air vents in helmets, as for example are described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,496,854 to Feldman and U.S. Pat. No. 3,925,821 to Lewicki. Such helmets lack the unusually advantageous features of construction, beneficial results and combinations thereof as are now provided by the present helmet, these including enhanced safety, air cooling, perspiration removal, and adjustability.